Loving Volent
by TosansPapy
Summary: One-shots about Mickey and Oswald.
1. chapter 1

**Mickey Mouse and Oswald the lucky rabbit belong to Disney.**

 **Prompt: Fear and Comfort.**

"Shh, it's ok Mickey," Oswald whispered as he cradled his little brother. Mickey tightened his grip on his big brother and continued to sob. Oswald sighed and pulled Mickey closer to his chest.

"I'm here Mick, big brother's here," Oswald whispered. Mickey let out a whimper and nuzzled the rabbit's chest.

"Ozzie? Do you think dad will let Universal take you away again?" Mickey asked. Oswald sighed again and leaned down and placed a kiss on Mickey's forehead.

"No, because I won't let them take me away from my baby brother, mother, and father," Oswald reassured his younger brother.

"But the toons from Universal said that Universal wanted to. And they said that dad won't..." Mickey couldn't finish his sentence because Oswald placed his Mickey's head on his right shoulder and tightened his grip on him.

"You know better than to listen to those toons Michael Theodore Mouse!" Oswald scolded. Mickey whimpered again and nuzzled his big brother's shoulder.

"Sorry, Ozzie." Mickey apologized. Oswald nuzzled his little brother and tried his best to keep his little brother from noticing that he was starting to tear up but it didn't work because Mickey noticed a tear run down Oswald's cheek.

"Oswald? What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey you know that your big brother loves you and I won't let anything hurt you right?" Oswald asked.

"Of course I know that Ozzie. That's what big brothers do." Mickey replied. Oswald smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Mickey's head.

"Why did you ask that?" Mickey asked.

"Because I'm scared that you didn't after what I did to you when we first met," Oswald explained and wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Oswald I knew you were just angry," Mickey said.

"No, you don't understand Mick! You don't know how many times that I wished that the thinner would..." Oswald cut himself off when he noticed that more tears running down his cheeks. Mickey moved his head away from Oswald's shoulder and placed it under Oswald's chin. Oswald let a small smile appear and tightened his grip on his younger sibling.

"I love you so much, Mickey," Oswald said. After Oswald said that he felt Mickey place a kiss on his forehead and look at his big brother with tears in his eyes again.

"I love you too Ozzie," Mickey said. Oswald's smile grew bigger and he pulled his little brother close to his chest again. Mickey nuzzled his big brother again and closed his eyes and went to sleep and it didn't take long for Oswald to do the same.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Come on mama! You've got to look at what I found!" Oswald Jr the third shouted and tugged on his mother's skirt. Ortensia smiled and picked her son and walked to where her son was pointing. Ortensia opened the door and smiled at the sight. Oswald was laying down on Mickey's bed with his arms wrapped around his little brother. Mickey had his head on Oswald's chest and his arms wrapped around Oswald's back. Ortensia looked down at Oswald Jr the third and noticed that he had gotten out of her arms and was holding the camera from his uncle's dresser. Oswald Jr the third pressed the button and a small flash came from the camera.

Ortensia grabbed the photo once it came out and gave it to her son. _Well, I guess I know what the kids are going to talk about today._ Ortensia thought as she lead her son out of the room and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:** **Injured**

"Is he going to be alright?" Oswald asked The Mad Doctor.

"Mickey's going to be fine Oswald, I just had to stitch up the cut." The Mad Doctor reassured the leader of Wasteland and walked away. Oswald got up from his chair and opened the door and felt a smile appear on his face once he saw how peaceful his little brother was sleeping.

Oswald walked over to Mickey's bed and ran his hand through Mickey's inky black fur. Oswald's smile grew bigger once he saw Mickey smile. Oswald grabbed Mickey's left hand and held it tightly and placed a kiss on Mickey's forehead.

"Love you, little bro," Oswald said.

"Love you too big brother," Mickey said.


End file.
